Golem (Sleepy Hollow)
The Golem is a minor antagonist appearing in the FOX television series Sleepy Hollow. It was Jeremy Crane's protector and served as his means of targeting the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart for revenge. The Golem was portrayed by Derek Mears, who also portrayed Jason Voorhees (Remake Timeline). Biography Originally, the Golem was a doll that Katrina had made and left for Jeremy when he was an infant before leaving him in the care of the Dixons. After the Dixons were killed in a fire that Jeremy accidentally started, Jeremy was placed in the care of an abusive priest. When a drop of Jeremy's blood landed on the doll after another beating, the Golem came to life and killed the priest. It then knelt before Jeremy, recognizing him as the one he was charged to protect. Since then, the Golem traveled with Jeremy, acting as the boy's protector and, in some ways, a substitute father. After Jeremy refused to join the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and was buried alive by the coven, the Golem was sealed away by in Purgatory. Almost two hundred years later, while visiting Purgatory to question Katrina about their son, Ichabod Crane accidentally brought the Golem back with him. Now blinded by fury and rage, the Golem set out on a rampage to avenge his master by finding and killing members of the Sisterhood, specifically The Four Who Speak As One. The Golem was confronted by Ichabod, who tried to talk it down, as it had done much for his son and was not evil, just angry. However, the Golem refused and carried on its rampage, forcing Ichabod to kill it, using his own blood since he was Jeremy's father. Before the Golem's death, Ichabod said goodbye to the Golem and making it rest in peace forever. After the Golem's death, it returned to its souless doll form. Abilities Golems, such as Jeremy's, are created when a warlock or witch is in a time of need. Usually, the spilling of the warlock or witch's blood on an object is used to create or bring life to the Golem. Depending on the creator, a Golem can protect or kill others. If a warlock or witch is kind or good-hearted, the Golem will only kill if it must. However, Jeremy was angered and tortured to the point where he sought revenge; due to this, his Golem became violent and only controllable by Jeremy. The only way for a golem to die is for it to be stabbed or injected with its master's or any relative of its master's blood. The Golem was also gigantic and incredibly strong, able to crush a car underneath its feet as well as effortlessly lift and throw grown men through he air. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Guardians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Protective Category:Horror Villains Category:Brutes Category:Golems Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Shot Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Possessed Objects Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless